Injury of the Heart
by vampangel33
Summary: "In the middle of the intersection a dark black sedan with tinted windows sped through the stop light right into the passenger side of the patrol car. Janko didn't even have time to react; all she could hear was the shattering of glass and her own screams." After an incident on the job that lands Jamie in the hospital Danny is desperate to find who is out to kill his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods. **

**I know I have a lot of stories to update but I need something new to get the creative juices flowing again for this show. This story shouldn't be more than 10 chapters long. **

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Jamie asks his partner Edit Janko as she gets into the driver's seat of their patrol car.

"Don't you have any faith in my driving?" she asks laughing as they get into the car and she pulls out of their prescient.

They were four blocks away when it happened.

In the middle of the intersection a dark black sedan with tinted windows sped through the stop light right into the passenger side of the patrol car. Janko didn't even have time to react; all she could hear was the shattering of glass and her own screams.

Everything seemed to come to a stand still for the young officer. She carefully removes her hand from the wheels her vision blurring in and out, blood dripping into her eye from a head wound that defiantly needed stitches. She looks over at Jamie and what she sees makes her feel sick. Blood soaks his light brown hair, his blue eyes closed; his side of the car is smashed in, blood seemed to be all over him, making her feel even worse.

"Jamie? Jamie? Wake up!" Eddie frantically tries to wake her partner watching with fear as two men get out of the car that hit theirs, one with a gun in hand. This clearly was no accident. Grabbing the radio she desperately tries to radio in for back up but it was no use the accident had stopped their radio from working.

Shaking she tries to get her gun out of her holster as the drivers of the other car remove the door from Jamie's side of the car and easily undo his seat belt.

"Get away from him now or I'll put a hole in both of you!" she yells after successfully getting her gun out of her holster and aims at one of the driver's even though she is struggling to remain conscious and keep her gun aimed on one of the suspects.

The look in their eyes from behind the masks clearly showed they were not expecting her to be conscious.

One of them draws their own gun and her in the stomach. She grabs at her stomach in pain causing her to drop her gun; she puts pressure on her wound tears in her eyes from the pain as she struggles to stay conscious knowing that if she closes her eyes she will not be opening them again. Taking her pain as a distraction they grab Jamie's body and drag it free from the wreckage of the car.

"NO!" Janko manages to get out desperately searching for her gun. Finally she feels the cool metal in her hands. She brings it up shooting aimlessly at the men her vision blurred now from blood loss and her head injury.

She watches with relief as they drop Jamie onto the pavement and get back in their car leaving for now.

Janko pushes her own door open and rushes over to where her partner lays in a bloody mess.

"Jamie? Please wake up." She cries as she searches for the worse of his wounds. There were two holes in his shirt from where bullets had entered and blood was quickly soaking. With horror she realization had set in, she had shot her partner.

"Oh my God! Jamie I'm so sorry." She cries as she puts pressure on the wound that was just below his shoulder and near his chest. Looking around with tears in her eyes she takes in the people standing around watching in awe. "Call for help!" she screams at them sobs shaking her now.

She looks up with relief when she sees another police cruiser pull up. Sergeant Renzulli and Officer Cara Walsh get out hurrying over.

"What happened, Janko?" Walsh asks getting down beside Jamie and puts pressure on the wound in his abdomen.

"A car had rammed us a-and they dragged Jamie out I shot at them but I didn't have a clear shot and I hit Jamie. The suspects fled after that." She cries her shoulders shaking.

Both Renzulli and Walsh exchange shocked expressions. The siren of an ambulance in the distance was quickly approaching as Walsh and Janko desperately try to control the bleeding of Jamie's wounds.

Renzulli is further away trying to control traffic as much as possible as well as curious on lookers as he waits for much needed back up.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics ask as they hurry over with a stretcher getting Jamie onto it with help from Walsh and Janko.

"Car hit his side of the car and two bullet wounds one to the side of his chest, the other to his abdomen." Walsh replies for Janko, who was clearly not feeling well herself.

"Who was in the driver's seat?" one paramedic asks as they get Jamie settled onto the stretcher.

"I was." Janko replies.

"You need to go to the hospital as well and get looked over." The paramedic says her eyes going to the wound in Janko's abdomen.

"Ok." She agrees reluctantly and gets into the back of the ambulance with one of the paramedics and her severely wounded partner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank Reagan knew something was wrong the instant Detective Abigail Baker and Garret entered.

"What happened?" he asks looking up from the paper work that was fanned out on his desk.

"Sir, there was an officer involved shooting. Two officers were attacked this morning. Their car was hit in the passenger side, two men exited the vehicle that is being described as a black sedan by witnesses and they removed the officer in the passenger from the passenger seat. The other officer fired off shots and hit her partner twice. The attackers dropped the officer they had been attempting to kidnap and fled the scene."

"How are the officers involved doing?" Frank asks his heart sinking.

"The driver had a head injury and a shot to the abdomen but is fine and is already released from the hospital. Her partner is still in surgery with severe internal damage…" Baker stops looking at the floor not wanting to answer the question that her boss was sure to ask next.

"Who were the officers involved?"

"Sir it was your son, Jamie, and his partner Edit Janko. We already have your car ready to leave to go to St. John's immediately." Baker replies watching as her boss's face falls.

"Very well, I'm going to need to make some calls on the way." Frank sighs heading out of his office with Baker and Garret his heart aching and tears in his eyes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny Reagan was having a bad day. The case he was currently working on was going nowhere fast. They had no leads and were at a lack of evidence making his mood sour.

"Danny, we need to talk." Erin, his younger sister, says making him look up from the mess of paper work on his desk.

"I'm a little busy at the moment Erin." He replies not bothering to look up.

"Danny, Jamie's been shot." Danny could feel his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach at his sister's words.

"What happened? What hospital?" He replies already grabbing his coat.

"He's at St. John's. I have no idea what happened. Dad didn't say anything over the phone." Erin replies tears running down her cheeks.

"Alright I'll meet you there." He replies his entire body shaking with nerves.

"Let me drive you Danny." Baez, his partner, speaks up already grabbing her coat.

He just nods in response not caring who drives, just needing to get to the hospital to see his baby brother.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

4 hours later the waiting room was full of Reagan's.

Henry sets beside his granddaughter and holds her hand staring straight ahead fearing for his youngest grandson. Beside him Erin has an arm wrapped around Nicki's shoulders and holds her close as the young girl cries fearing for her favorite Uncle.

Danny is pacing the room rage filling him at the news of his little brother being shot by his own partner twice by mistake.

Frank sets with a coffee nested in his hands starring at the tile tears in his eyes fearing the loss of his youngest.

Linda sets in her scrubs thinking about how she had first met Jamie when he was only 6 years old and she 17.

Jack and Sean Reagan, the youngest of the family, set closely together both thinking about all the times their Uncle had played with them and how no matter how bad of a day he had he was always nice to them.

They all look up; heart's racing when a doctor approaches.

"Family of Officer Jameson Reagan?" he asks watching as they all stand.

"How is he?" Frank asks fearing the worse.

"We lost him twice on the table but were able to bring him back. We managed to remove both bullets but it wasn't only the bullet wounds that caused us problems. He had a lot of internal bleeding from the crash. We had to completely remove his spleen and a kidney. One of his lungs completely collapsed but it is on the mend now. The gunshot wound to his chest caused us great concern but we were able to remove it without complications and it missed his heart. His right leg and arm is fractured. Six of his ribs are broken. He has a severe concussion as well. He has cuts and bruises everywhere as well but considering everything and the extent of his injuries he is lucky to be alive. He is right now being transferred to a room in the ICU. You may visit him but one at a time, please. I will talk to whoever will be taking care of him more about where we go from here later. Which I assume is his father?" the doctor asks looking at Frank.

"Yes." Frank replies shaking the doctor's hand and thanking him.

"He is a fighter but has a long road to recovery. A nurse will be down shortly to show you to his room. Take care and I'll talk to you again soon and feel free to ask any questions of the staff." The doctor gives them a nod before leaving again.

Before the nurse arrived it was decided that Frank would be the first one to go and see him and from there it would be Danny, Erin and Henry and depending on his condition and how he looked it would be decided if the kids could go up.

The nurse appears not even five minutes later and leads Frank to room 314. She smiles at him opening the door and leaves the father and son alone.

Frank stands there in front of his son's bed in shock, tears running down his cheeks freely. Jamie lay hooked up to multiple machines. His right leg and arm were in a cast. His temple had stitches where he had visibly been cut in the accident. Frank could see that his chest and abdomen was visibly wrapped in bandages where the surgeries had been performed.

Frank makes his way slowly to the side of his son's bed and carefully takes his son's hand, he sees that even his unbroken arm is cut and bruised making more tears fall down his cheeks. Why his son? Why did have to be his youngest?

"We will catch whoever did this too you son and no matter what I will make sure no more harm comes to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**Thank you to anybody that has read so far and please review it means so much!**

The following day Danny Reagan returns to work determined to find his brother's attacker.

"You're back? I thought you were going to stay at the hospital with Jamie." Maria greets him, watching her partner closely as he settles into his desk, anger and determination in everything he does.

"We have a case to work." He replies not meeting his partner's eyes.

"We're working Jamie's case? Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asks knowing how her partner can be and she doesn't even want to imagine how he will be when it's personal.

"It was officially assigned to us by the Commissioner so if you have a problem with that bring it up with the PC." He replies impatiently.

"Alright but you have to promise me that this will be like any other case, you can't make this personal." She replies sternly.

"I promise." He replies giving her a too bright smile.

"Alright, what have we got so far?" Maria asks turning into a total professional mode trying not to think about who the victim is.

"Police car was hit in the intersection by what has been described as a black sedan in the passenger side. After the initial accident the driver and passenger get out of the sedan masked and armed. They had pulled an injured and unconscious Officer Reagan out of the cruiser, which was when Officer Janko, while fighting for consciousness herself, fired at the perps and Officer Reagan. Far as we know the perps were not hit but Officer Reagan was shot twice by his own partner, once in the chest and the other in the abdomen." Danny replies coldly clearly trying to stay professional even though his emotions were a whirlwind of fury.

"She shot her own partner twice on mistake?" Maria asks unbelieving, in all her years working with the NYPD never has she heard of something happening like this.

"Yup, Internal Affairs are holding their own investigation into Officer Janko and that particular incident." Danny replies grinding his teeth in anger.

"If the perps went directly for Officer Reagan then this wasn't random. They knew who they were attacking, Jamie was targeted by somebody." Maria goes on anxious to get off the topic of Janko and onto the identity of their masked perpetrators.

"But what doesn't make sense is why they dropped Jamie when Janko opened fire. Why not let her kill him, his blood on her hands instead of theirs….unless they were not intending on killing him…"Danny voices aloud.

"It was an attempted kidnapping."

"And they'll more than likely try again."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank sets beside his youngest son's hospital bed, watching as he peacefully sleeps. It was in the early morning hours, dusk just breaking. Frank had called Garret just minutes earlier informing him he would be taking off the day to be with his son. Garret didn't argue.

Jamie had not woken up sense the paramedics had brought him but the doctors promised he should wake up soon and when he did Frank would be damned if he woke up alone.

"How is he?" Erin asks peeking her head into the doorway, two cups of coffee in hand and her eyes puffing from crying and lack of sleep.

"There's been no change, but the doctors expect him to wake soon." Frank sighs his eyes never leaving is son for too long, always anxiously looking for any signs of movement.

"He will recover dad. He's got Joe and mom looking out for him, they won't let him leave us." She reassures her father leaning up against the window sill and handing him a cup of coffee.

"I can't even think of losing another child, Erin. You, Danny or Jamie, I can't lose you." He replies his eyes still on his son's resting face silent tears running down his cheeks.

Erin doesn't say anything in reply she just rubs her father's shoulder comfortingly tears in her own eyes at the thought of losing another brother.

They stay like that till late afternoon, each of them taking turns in taking a nap or going down to the cafeteria for something to eat but never leaving Jamie alone.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The soft sounds of a steady beating and hushed voices fill his head making him feel somehow safe. At the same time he began to feel the pain that was throughout his entire body and a warm hand in his own. He gives the hand a light squeeze happy to know somebody was there in the darkness and pain.

"Jamie?" he can hear his father's concerned but happy voice making him anxious to open his eyes and assure him that he is ok.

Slowly Jamie opens his eyes blinking several times before focusing in on his father and sister's faces.

"W-Where am I?" the sound of his own voice to him was weak and horse making him even more confused.

"You don't remember what happened?" Erin asks furrowing her brow in concern.

"No, all I remember is going to work and then waking up here. Is Eddie ok?" Jamie asks concerned for his partner, for him he was here surely something must have happened.

"She just has a couple cuts and bruises." Erin lies not wanting to worry her brother with the bullet that had barley hit his partner or her head injury.

Jamie looks at his own mangled body and is surprised to find his leg and arm in a cast and multiple bandages over different wounds from where the glass had pierced his skin.

"What happened?" he asks again confused, trying to set up. The moment he even moves an inch pain shot through his entire body, making him feel like he had been stabbed. With a groan he gives in tears of pain filling his eyes.

Erin quickly adjusts the bed for her brother and helps him get as comfortable as possible before excusing herself so she can tell the doctor that Jamie is awake.

"Dad, what happened?" Jamie asks his father for the third time.

"You and Officer Janko were in a car accident. Your side of the car was hit by a black sedan at the intersection just a couple of blocks from your prescient. The men that hit you had pulled you from the car and were trying to drag you into their own vehicle before Officer Janko had fired off several shots, scarring them off." Frank explains still holding his son's hand in his watching to see if any of this was familiar to his youngest son.

"They were trying to kidnap me? Who? Did Eddie get any of them? Do they have any leads?" Jamie asks desperately searching for answers.

"Yes they were trying to kidnap you, as to who we have no leads yet. Officer Janko unfortunately did not hit the suspects and we still have no leads but detectives are working on the case." Frank replies trying to avoid the fact that his son was shot by his partner.

"If she didn't hit the suspects then who did she hit?" Jamie asks confused, surely Eddie hit something.

"She shot you twice, once in the abdomen and another in the chest. She almost killed you." Frank replies not meeting his son's eyes.

"S-She shot me? ...Is she ok? What was the extent of the damage?" Jamie asks shocked clearly not expecting that.

Before Frank could reply Dr. Dillard enters the room followed closely by Erin.

"As far as damage goes Jamie you are lucky. When they brought you in you had a lot of internal damage. We were able to repair what we could but had to remove your spleen and one of your kidneys. You also had a collapsed lung and six broken ribs. As I am sure you have noticed your right arm and leg are broken. Your leg was a nasty fracture that will require us to go in for a surgery at a later date. Far too much of the tissue and tendons were torn. You also have a severe concussion. As far as release dates go, I don't want to release you for at least two weeks. I want to make sure there is no other damage we may have missed and I want to make sure you can breathe properly on your own, when you do leave though I want you to stay with somebody. You have a long road to recovery ahead of you." The doctor admits.

"Alright thank you doc." Jamie smiles at the older man tiredly.

"I'll make sure the nurses bring you in some pain meds." The doctor promises before slipping back out.

As Jamie once again loses consciousness one thought kept floating through his mind, Eddie had shot him, Eddie had almost killed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews it is greatly appreciated! Please keep it up!**

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods.**

Erin sets beside her brother starring absent mildly out the window watching the late night city below them wishing she was at home and taking a warm shower but she had promised her father that she would stay with Jamie until he could get back. She loves her brother but it has been a long, stressful day and she misses Nicki.

"Erin, you can go. I don't mind." Jamie's weak voice brings her back from the guilty reality she had been living.

"Jamie, its fine I want to be here. How are you feeling?" Erin asks startled to find her brother soaked in sweat and pale.

"Not so great. My abdomen hurts and it's a little hard to breath." Jamie admits before erupting into a body shaking cough.

"Jamie!" Erin gets to her feet immediately, trying to comfort her brother as his body shakes with coughs, monitors start going off and her brother slumps back visibly his eyes rolling into the back of his head as nurses come running in.

Erin is pushed out of the room as they work on her brother; she stumbles back leaning against the wall tears falling down her cheeks. How could he be ok one moment and be like this the next. Erin sets there watching in horror as the nurses and doctors try to stabilize her brother. Just moments ago she had been selfish enough to wish she was at home instead of here with her brother…if only she had paid maybe a little more attention.

Jamie is quickly wheeled out of the room with a nurses and his doctor by his side. One lingers behind smiling sadly at Erin.

"It's not your fault, it happened suddenly." The older nurse smiles sadly at Erin well helping her to her feet and leading her to the waiting room.

"W-What happened?" Erin asks wiping tears from her eyes.

"There was some internal bleeding and his lungs filled with fluid whatever organ it hit it was probably from the bullet to his chest. We had somehow missed it during the initial surgery. The doctor is going to go back in and try to repair it right now." The nurse explains kindly.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He should be if everything goes ok. I have to get going but if you have any questions feel free to ask any of the staff and I promise you we will do our best to make sure your brother is ok." The nurse promises before heading off back to the nurses' station to start her rounds.

Erin lets herself collapse into a nearby chair tears in her eyes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Danny sets at his desk going through different files of recent arrest Jamie has made coffee by his side and bags under his eyes.

"Danny, we should go home we're not going to get anywhere if we can barely keep our eyes open." Maria tries to convince her partner.

"You can go home if you want but I'm not going anywhere until we can at least get a lead." Danny argues not looking up from the file in front of him. "Plus I won't be able to sleep anyway."

Before Maria can reply Danny's phone goes off startling them both. Nobody calls at 1 in the morning unless it was urgent or bad news.

"Erin? What's going on? Is Jamie ok?" Danny goes silent listening as his sister explains what happened, his heart in his gut and his temper boiling.

He hangs up the phone slamming it down on his desk.

"Is he ok?" Maria asks her face softening and her heart aching for her partner.

"They found more internal bleeding. His lung filled with fluid or really from the sounds of it 'fluid' is the nice way of saying his own blood. They are going in to prepare it now." Danny replies starring down at the file tears of frustration and fury in his eyes. "They said they think it was probably from the bullet wound to his chest…I hope Edit Janko loses her badge for this."

"Danny, she isn't totally at fault I am sure she didn't mean to…" Danny cuts her off before she can even continue.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO! SHE IS PART OF THE REASON HE IS FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE! IF SHE HADN'T SHOT HIM THEN MAYBE HE WOULDN'T NEED THIS SURGERY!" Danny yells at her, his face red in fury.

Both of them fall silent, neither one of them willing to say anything after that.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

4 hours later the doctor exits the OR heading over to where Frank, Erin, Henry, Danny and Maria set waiting for news.

"Is he going to be ok?" Frank asks getting to his feet the moment he sees the doctor eager but terrified for the news of his youngest, yet again.

"The surgery was successful. We were able to get the fluid out of his lungs and repair the damage. We are lucky we had caught it because it was also near his heart and the blood was putting pressure on both his heart and lungs. If we had not caught it when we did he would have more than likely not made it. He is recovering now and will be out of it until late tomorrow. One of you can go up but we ask only one for now." The doctor explains honestly.

"Do you know what the cause was? Was it from one of the bullet wounds or the accident?" Danny asks needing to know if it was a cop that sent his brother to the operating room or some punk.

"Most likely considering where it was at and the damage it was the bullet wound to his chest but we can't be sure." The doctor replies.

"Thank you." Frank cuts in shaking the doctor's hand before his son can ask any more questions.

"It wasn't a problem. A nurse will be down soon to show one of you back to his room." the doctor smiles giving them all one last nod before going back to work.

"Dad you go. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Keep me posted." She hugs her father and grandpa, gives Maria a smile and Danny the stink eye before heading out into the cool October air.

"I'm going to go back to the office and try to get somewhere on this case." Danny sighs getting to his feet.

"No, you're going to go home and get some sleep. You won't be able to focus anyway." Frank orders his son.

"Don't worry, sir, I'll make sure he gets home." Maria promises before heading out with Danny.

"I'm going to head home as well Francis. Keep me posted." Henry gives his son one last hug before going out in the early morning air himself.

"You can go up and see him now if you want." A nurse smiles at Frank before leading him back to Jamie's room where Jamie is back into unconsciousness.

"Thank you." Frank offers the nurse one last smile before settling into the chair beside his youngest bed carefully taking his hand. "You can't keep scaring us like this." He sighs squeezing Jamie's hand tears in his eyes.

"I will not lose you Jamie; I can't go through that again."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Two weeks have gone by sense Jamie's last scare. His entire family is relieved that he is awake and recovering, hopefully able to go home within the next couple of days.

Danny unfortunately has not had any leads; anything that even hints at going somewhere runs cold within the same day, much to his frustration.

Eddie has returned to work and is on desk duty until the investigation is complete. As she sets at her desk answering phone calls and doing paper work she can feel the eyes of her coworkers glaring at her, whispering about her behind her back. It was very clear what they all thought. They thought she had messed up, that she had almost killed her own partner on purpose.

Every time she goes home, late at night she stays up crying, blaming herself and fearing for Jamie. She has tried to muck up the courage to go see him but she never has it in her. If her coworkers are blaming her then she doesn't want to imagine how his family is feeling.

At the hospital Jamie never alone, one of his family members is always with him and officers are constantly outside his door waiting and searching for the men that had targeted him.

Erin comes into the doorway of his hospital room a smile on her face, and her cheeks red from the cool wind outside.

"What are you smiling about?" Jamie asks his sister smiling back at her even though the scabbing cut on his cheek protests.

"The doctor has cleared you to go home today." Erin smiles at him just as Nicki enters.

"Really? That's great! Finally something other than white to stare at!" he laughs but quickly stops when his lungs and ribs protest. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asks focusing his attention on his young niece.

"Mom let me skip today so I could help her get you to grandpa's." she smiles back at him sheepishly.

He just shakes his head in response but the smile never leaves his face.

A nurse enters smiling as well and takes Jamie's vitals one last time before unhooking him from the last couple of machines he was still attached to.

"You can get dressed real quickly and the doctor will be in shortly to give you some last bit of information and discharge you." She smiles giving Jamie's shoulder a squeeze before slipping back out of the room.

"Here I brought you some more comfortable clothes." Erin hands Jamie some neatly folded clothes that she had in a bag that she had been carrying.

"Thanks." He sets the clothes on the chair that his family had occupied frequently in the past couple of weeks. Carefully he sets up and moves his feet over the edge of the bed wincing from the pain of the simple movements.

"Do you want some help?" Erin asks in concern watching as her younger brother struggles.

"No, I got it I think." He replies carefully putting a little weight on his one good leg. Nicki hands him one of his crutches which he gratefully accepts. He slowly gets to an upright position with the help of his crutch. His better leg quickly protests with the weight being put on it and his world spins making him stumble backwards. Erin quickly helps him get steady, saving him from falling onto the floor.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed?" Erin asks in concern as he struggles to stay steady.

"If you don't mind." He mumbles in response his cheeks getting red in shame that he can't do the simple task of getting dressed on his own.

"Jamie, its fine, come on let me help you." Erin grabs the clothes from the chair and keeps a hand on her brother's back as he slowly makes his way to the bathroom that was just feet away. "Stay here and let me know when the doctor comes back." She instructs her daughter before disappearing into the bathroom with her brother.

Erin slowly helps Jamie out of his hospital gown and the sight below it makes her halt her movements. His entire chest and abdomen are bandages, fading cuts and bruises cover his arms and shoulders making her heart break.

"I haven't really seen what the bandages are covering; I'm always asleep or out of it when they changed the bandages." Jamie admits running his hand over the bandages.

"I'm sure it's not too bad." Erin tries to assure him even though she had her doubts. "Here let's get your pants on."

She helps him get into the sweatpants without too much trouble but his shirt was a different story. Lifting his arms was visibly painful for him, but bending over was even more so.

Erin helps him the best she can and by the time he is fully dressed Jamie is visibly panting, exhausted and in pain. He heads back out, after carefully getting his bearings first, with his sister right on his heels ready to help him in case he should stumble.

The moment he reaches the bed he allows himself to set down while they wait for the doctor to come and discharge him.

While they wait Jamie takes slow breath trying to keep the pain and his breathing under control.

"You ok, Uncle Jamie?" Nicki asks concerned when she could visibly tell her uncle was in pain no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Yeah just hurts." He admits his hand on his abdomen, it hurts was an understatement, his entire insides felt like they were being stabbed repeatedly or were on fire.

Before either Erin or Nicki could reply the doctor walked in papers and medications in hand.

"Sorry it took me so long had a difficult patient. Anyway I think it is safe to discharge you now Jamie. I can tell you're in pain now, unfortunately that will be quite common until things have fully healed. I don't want to give you any medication right now because it will make you drowsy and maybe a little dizzy so when you get home take one of these every 12 hours or so for the next couple of days and feel free to when you feel you don't need them anymore, but I must warn that you will be in some serious pain for quite some time." The doctor hands Erin the medication his eyes on Jamie.

"I also have some different pamphlets explaining life without one kidney and your spleen. The spleen is an organ that helps with your immunity against viruses and infections so if you do get sick please call my office immediately, to be on the safe side. I also want you to take it easy the next month or so. No heavy lifting, plenty of rest and do go out after awhile and use your crutches but don't push yourself to hard. The weather is getting colder and I want you to be cautious because the colder weather can make it harder to breath, your lungs are still recovering so don't push them to hard. The last thing you need right now is ammonia or more damage to your lungs. If I were you I would limit going outside to only for doctor appointments which I want every two weeks until we both feel comfortable changing that. We will schedule your surgery on your leg as well at a further date. You also can not be driving, the medication makes you drowsy and honestly you're in no condition to walk around alone let alone drive. I will see you in two weeks Jamie. Take care." Dr. Dillard shakes Jamie's hand, hands Erin the pamphlets and leaves letting the waiting nurse help Jamie into a wheelchair.

As they leave Erin takes in her brother's appearance and knows there is a long road of recovery ahead of him and as she watches him wince in pain every once in awhile she as well cannot help but wish ALL of the people that hurt her little brother that day would be put away.

**What do you think? Do you think Eddie should lose her badge? Who do you think has it out to get Jamie? Please let me know! Reviews mean the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! It means so much! I also want to apologize for grammar errors and for the confusing part in chapter 1 of Eddie getting shot. Where she was shot she probably wouldn't have been discharged from the hospital so soon. That was my mistake and I apologize, I went back and forth with her getting shot and where well I was writing it, I think I confused myself! Sorry about that medical error and all the grammar errors! **

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods.**

Danny was getting nowhere on the case. He was constantly running into a brick wall. There were no leads. No evidence was left behind that would lead them to the attackers, no video cameras had picked them up and the vehicle used had been found but was burned, destroying any evidence that might have been useful in the case.

"We have to talk to the responding officers and Jamie's partner." Danny says giving in on finding anything on the case through video evidence and civilian witnesses. He had purposely put it off not wanting to even be in the same building as the woman that had almost killed his brother.

"We're going to go to the 12th and talk to Officer Edit Janko, the one person that is most easy to aim your anger at right now because we can't find a suspect for who actually did this to Jamie?" Maria asks looking away from her computer, narrowing her eyes.

"In my eyes she is just as guilty but I am a professional Maria and I will treat her like any other officer that was on the scene of a crime." Danny replies already grabbing his coat and gun.

"You do as much as narrow your eyes at her Reagan we're leaving. The poor girl probably is already blaming herself and she does not need you blaming her too." Maria replies to back coldly clearly taking the less popular side of the newest controversy in the NYPD. Everybody that worked for the NYPD seemed to have an opinion on rather or not Eddie should lose her badge and the most popular of choice was that she lost her badge and every officer that crossed paths with her made that very clear.

"I won't narrow my eyes any more than anybody else." Danny replies irritated with his partner before heading out with his partner close behind.

The ride to the 12th prescient was silent, neither one of them happy with the other's opinion on the topic of Officer Janko.

They both head in Danny leading the way heading straight to the floor the officers they wanted to talk to would be on.

"Detective Reagan, how can I help you?" Renzulli greets them clearly not pleased with them being there.

"We're working the attack on Officer Reagan. You were the first of the back up to arrive, correct?" Danny asks staying totally professional even though a part of him was on the lookout for Janko.

"Yes and before you ask the men that did it were already gone by the time me and Walsh got there. By the time we got there only a smashed police cruiser and two bloody officers was all that left." Renzulli replies barley looking up from the paperwork he was working on.

"Alright we're going to need to talk to Officer Janko as well." Maria interrupts before Danny can have the chance to form his words.

"She's on desk duty. You'll find her over there. Take it easy on her; she's taking the whole thing hard." Renzulli warns them his eyes on Danny mostly. "Also Danny, how is he?" Renzulli's question got the interest of many officers' attention that happened to be standing within earshot.

"Recovering, he's in pain and has a very long and painful road to recovery but he's alive and home now. He's staying with my dad, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you popping in." Danny replies dropping all formalities, talking to a friend.

"Good to hear, he's a good kid and one hell of a cop." Renzulli replies getting a lot of his fellow officers that were near by making noises of agreement.

Danny gives them all a nod in thanks and a smile before heading off to the desk where the short blonde officer sits her hair pulled back in a ponytail making the stress lines and bags under her eyes even more visible.

"Officer Janko? I'm Detective Reagan and I would like to ask you a couple of questions on the attempted kidnapping of Officer Reagan. Did you get a good look of the men?" Danny asks biting down hard on the anger that stirred at the sight of her sitting at the desk. She was sitting here with minimum injuries well Jamie had died twice been brought back, had organs removed and was on the long road to recovery and she had played a major part in his injuries.

"I didn't see anything. They were wearing masks, my vision was blurry." Eddie replies her voice full of emotion but her face stayed professional and stony.

"So your vision was blurred but yet you had fired your gun and almost killed my brother and you didn't even take note of anything that could have helped in the case, thank you for nothing Janko." Danny replies bitterness in his voice.

"Danny!" Maria snaps at him anger in her voice.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry. I wish it hadn't happened that way. How is he?" Janko asks her stony expression dropping and tears now running freely down her cheeks.

"How is he?! How is he?! He died twice on the operating table! He lost a kidney and his spleen! He almost died from his own blood filling his lungs in front of my sister and that was because of the bullet from your gun! Your damn gun that you had fired aiming in the direction of your partner, my brother! I hope you pay for what you did! I hope you lose your badge and never work in another damn police department at the very least! If I had it my way you would be going away for attempted murder!" Danny snaps at her full on screaming in her face, his face flushed with anger and his fist slamming on her desk rattling everybody in the room. "Have a nice day, Edit." Danny turns around and heads out the door furious.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Sir, the press is asking for your comment on the attempted kidnapping of Officer Reagan and the investigation into his partner Officer Janko." Baker greets her boss with Garret hot on her heals as they follow Frank into his office.

"Tell them right now this office will not be commenting on either one." Frank sighs frustration clear in his posture.

"Frank, you have been putting them off sense it happened. It's been a month, you need to comment. The mayor is breathing down my neck about this! He is even getting asked questions about it!"

"Very well prepare a press conference for this afternoon." Frank gives in, his nerves everywhere. This was one of the cases that personal feeling and professional were two very different things and hard to balance.

Garret leaves the room leaving to prepare for the press conference.

"How is he, sir?" Baker asks knowing Jamie had come home only the day before.

"He is staying strong and optimistic but yet every time I look into his eyes I feel my heart race a little knowing how close I had lost my youngest boy."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie struggles to get up off the couch in the living room, his ribs screaming in pain with the simple movement and his breath catching as his entire chest and abdomen aches. He grabs his crutches with shaking arms and slips them under his arms. He stands there taking deep slow breaths trying to steady his breathing.

"Jamie if you wanted to get up I would have helped you." Henry tells his youngest grandchild, coming out from the kitchen dish rag in hand and apron on.

"It's fine grandpa, I've got it." Jamie tries to assure his grandfather before heading into the kitchen his grandfather's watchful eyes always on him as he does.

"Your father will be home for lunch. Maybe he should help you change his bandages. Your doctor said to have somebody change them every 24 hours and you haven't changed those sense you got home." Henry tries to warn his grandson, because in truth Frank had planned on coming home for lunch just to do that.

"They're fine." Jamie tries to argue as he leans his crutches against the wall to the entrance of the kitchen and tries to reach the cupboard that held the dishes as he balances on one leg.

"Sit down I'll get that. You're going to rip out your stiches reaching up like that." Henry stops Jamie, helping him over to a chair before reaching up and getting Jamie a bowel for the broccoli and cheese soup he had made. "If you don't get your bandages changed Jamie you're going to get one of them wounds infected."

"They'll be fine till tonight at least." Jamie argues refusing to budge on the topic.

"Yes, then you'll say they can wait till morning because you're too tired and come morning you won't want to either. Your dad is changing the bandages when he gets home." Henry replies making it very clear that there would be no arguing as he places a glass of water and a bowl of soup in front of Jamie.

Jamie opens his mouth to argue again only to be stopped by his father entering the kitchen.

"You're up; good we need to get those bandages changed before I head back." Frank greets his son grabbing his own bowel of soup and a ham sandwich.

The three men sit in silence, eating their meal. As the time neared for Jamie to get his bandages changed he could feel his nerves sky rocket. It hurt moving just breathing; he didn't want to feel the pain of taking off his shirt again.

Their meal was soon finished and Henry takes the dishes as Frank helps Jamie back to his feet and get steady on his crutches before leading his son to the bathroom that was downstairs where Henry had carefully set out the supplies that would be needed while Jamie was sleeping.

Jamie left his crutches outside the bathroom and let his dad help him to the edge of the tub where he sat down watching as his father opens the new packages of different things the doctor had recommended to keep the wounds clean and bandages to use.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Frank asks turning to his fearful looking son.

"I can but it's extremely painful." Jamie admits.

"I'll help you and then we'll put a zip up sweater back on instead of the t-shirt." Frank assures his son giving him a soft smile.

Jamie nods and lets his father help him slip the shirt over his head and arms. His entire abdomen feeling like it was a rubber band being stretched too far and his ribs screaming in pain.

Frank helps his son the best he can but knows it is extremely painful either way and by the time the shirt is off his son is crying from the pain. Frank doesn't even say anything; he just pulls his youngest into his arms gently rubbing his wrapped back trying to comfort him as much as possible.

Jamie stops after a couple of minutes and allows his father to continue. Frank unwraps the bandages exposing the wounds that had been covered.

What was below made his stomach turn and every father instinct in him burn with fury. Seeing the wounds made all that more real, covering his abdomen was 3 surgical wounds; one 12 inches long clearly the sight where his kidney had been removed. A wound that had carefully been closed was visibly where one of the bullets had gone in. His upper chest had a similar wound and another surgical wound that was where his chest had been cut open to reach his heart.

Frank blinks away tears and takes come gauze wetting it and carefully cleaning the wounds and being cautious not to get them too wet. Certain spots no matter how lightly he touched them made Jamie wince or even a couple times cry out in pain.

After carefully cleaning the wounds lightly with soap and water Frank bandages the wounds again, carefully wrapping them in order to cause Jamie as little pain as possible.

Once finished Frank helps Jamie slide into a sweater that zipped up and led him back to the couch where he was soon fell asleep. Before heading into the kitchen where his father waited Frank drapes a blanket over his son's sleeping form and kisses his forehead lightly.

"I saw his wounds, neither one of you noticed but I peeked in when you were changing his bandages…I hope Danny catches whoever did this to him and I hope that damn Officer that shot him loses her badge!" Henry hisses at his son the moment Frank enters the kitchen.

"I hope Danny catches the men that did this." Frank agrees but does not comment on Eddie losing her badge and he said nothing at the press conference as well about Eddie losing her badge or his personal opinion, he just stuck to the facts and updates, leaving it at that.

**What do you think of Danny's flip out on Eddie? Was he right to snap at her like that? How do you think Jamie feels about being shot by Eddie? Are you surprised Maria and Renzulli both kind of stuck up for her? Please review and let me know what you think! It means so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Jamie is home alone for the first time sense he got a home a week ago. Henry has to pick some things up for dinner tonight and Frank is at work. Two cops are stationed outside, much to Jamie's annoyance.

Bored Jamie flips through TV channels from where he has settled himself on the couch in the living room. Today is one of the days that are difficult for him. He is in a serious amount of pain and each breath hurts, rather it is from his still weak lungs or his broken ribs or maybe both he isn't sure.

He has been home alone for about an hour when the sound of glass breaking came from the kitchen. Jamie grabs his crutches from the edge of the couch and gets to his feet as fast as he can because last time he checked his dad and grandpa didn't need to break a window in order to get in.

Grabbing the phone from the coffee table Jamie hurries over to the cover of the stairs, anxious to get up them so he could get his gun that is tucked in his old dresser drawer below his sweatshirt. He slowly starts to slide up the stairs making as little noise as possible. He can hear two unfamiliar male voices talking in the kitchen, making his heart race as he reaches the top of the stairs. As quietly as possible he gets to his feet and puts his crutches underneath him and heads to his room. He can hear the heavy sound of boots on the wood floors entering the living room.

He slides into the closest room for cover and finds himself in Erin's old room. He slowly shuts the door and calls Danny his heart racing as he hears the footsteps on the stairs. He makes his way to the closet and closes the door behind him as he listens to the sound of the phone ringing in his ear.

"Hello?" Danny's familiar voice almost makes Jamie want to cry in relief.

"Danny, its Jamie, somebody has broke in." Jamie whispers into the receiver.

"What?! Where are you at?" the panic in Danny's voice reminds Jamie just how bad this situation could turn out if he is not careful.

"In Erin's closet, they're making their way upstairs. Two guys, I don't know if their armed." Jamie replies trying to remain calm and quiet knowing if they found him he wouldn't stand much of a chance.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes stay on the phone though alright?" he can hear the sounds of traffic through the receiver letting him know his brother his brother is already outside.

The sound of Erin's bedroom door opening and footsteps on the wood floor seem to echo in his ears and makes his heart ache in fear.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" one of the perps calls out as Jamie puts the phone on speaker so Danny can listen into what is happening. "Look in the closet and under the bed, we need to find him or we don't get the money." These words make Jamie's adrenaline rush.

The closet door is yanked open and Jamie takes his crutch whacking his attacker in the head as hard as he can. The man that opened the door stumbles backwards clutching his head. Jamie takes off as fast as he can hitting the second man with his crutch in the back of his legs before he can react. The man he has hit in the head grabs one of his crutches sending Jamie to the floor. The moment his chest makes contact with the floor he cries out in pain.

"Little basted!" the man kicked Jamie in the ribs making him cry out again, tears stinging his eyes. The man grabbed Jamie by the hair yanking him to his knees, Jamie's cry of pain echoing around the room as tears run down his cheeks. He spits in the man's face making the man let go of him. Jamie drags himself out of the room well his attacker tries to recover. He heads to his room, which is only just one door down, desperate to get something to really defend himself with, knowing if it came down to hand to hand he would lose with all of his previous injuries crippling him.

He has just reached the door when he is grabbed by the hair and yanked backwards. Before being thrown to the floor again kicked repeatedly. Before he can react he is grabbed again and thrown down the stairs. Jamie hits the floor at the bottom in a mess of limbs, his breath coming fast. Blood drips from a wound on his head and even setting up makes him cry out tears running down his cheeks.

"NYPD! Put your hands in the air now or I will put a bullet in you!" Danny yells from the front door his gun in hand and aimed at his brother's attackers, fury in his eyes. Maria rushes over to where Jamie is propped up against the wall blood in on his face and staining his shirt. She puts an arm under him and helps him stand on his one leg. She helps him to a dining room chair and lowers him onto it as tears of pain runs down his cheeks.

"Now slowly head down the stairs with your hands in the air, both of you!" Danny yells at the two perps his eyes and gun on them as they head down the stairs slowly.

Maria cuffs and pats down the first one well Danny holds the other at gunpoint before she takes Danny's cuffs and does the same to the other. More sirens are heard outside; more officers enter and take the two perps away while Danny turns to his little brother.

"Maria, call for a bus." Danny tells his partner as he gets down beside Jamie. "What's the worst of it kid?"

"My abdomen and my head are the worse; I honestly am struggling to remain conscious." Jamie replies weakly.

Danny carefully pulls Jamie's shirt up exposing the now blood soaked bandages. It is very clear that the tumble down the stairs and being kicked repeatedly in the gut had ribbed open the stitches.

The sound of more sirens in the distance assures Danny that more help is on the way. Danny carefully puts pressure on where most of the blood seemed to be coming from trying to slow the bleeding the best he can tears in his eyes. Paramedics come rushing into the house and take over in treating Jamie. They load Jamie onto the stretcher and ask Danny a million different questions, which he answers automatically.

"I'm riding with Jamie, Maria. I'll call you later." Danny answers numbly follow the paramedics and his brother out of the house.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Frank finds himself once again in the waiting room of the hospital with Danny, Henry and Erin, once again waiting on word for their youngest.

Danny sets beside his father, his little brother's blood covering his hands and soaked his shirt. He stars numbly at the floor tears in his eyes. His phone goes off snapping him out of his daze. Looking at the caller ID he excuses himself and heads outside cell phone to his ear.

Erin leans into her father her eyes puffy red from all the crying. She never has hated anybody so much. She hates the men that attacked him and Eddie for shooting her brother. When will he get a break?

Danny returns anger in his posture.

"The men that attacked Jamie today are not the same as before. They were paid they don't know the identity of the man that paid them and the number they gave Maria was traced to a garbage bin in Brooklyn. It is being dusted for fingerprints now and nearby camera footage is being search through now." Danny explains to his family setting back down beside his father.

Dr. Dillard enters the room giving the family he has now become familiar with a weak smile.

"Jamie is doing ok. Most of the wounds were ripped open and he has lost a large amount of blood. He is having a blood transfusion now. He has another concussion from the blow to his head. The healing that has been done has just been reversed. His ribs are freshly broken and the surgical wounds and gunshot wounds are ripped open. I was able to stitch them and repair them again. His right wrist is broken, from the fall down the stairs I assume. Other than all of that he is fine. We could find no more internal damage or anything else. You are all welcome to go back and see him. He is awake but sore. A nurse will show you to his room in a minute. He can leave as early as tonight or tomorrow morning. One of the nurses will give you instructions and help you discharge him after the blood transfusions are done. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Dr. Dillard gives them all a smile before heading back out to treat other patients.

A nurse quickly appears and leads them to Jamie's room.

Jamie is propped up with pillows and starring out the window. Exhaustion is in his eyes and his skin is lacking color probably from the blood lose.

"How are you feeling, kid?" Danny asks his brother.

"Like crap. Are they the same guys as before?" Jamie asks turning to look at his family.

"Afraid not, they were paid by them. We're looking into it now. Hopefully we'll get a good lead soon."

"I figured that. They talked about getting paid. I'm sick of this. The doctor said that all the healing I had done had been reversed thanks to them." Jamie says tears running down his cheeks feeling frustrated.

Frank goes over to his son and sits in the chairs beside his son's bed, carefully taking his hand. "You'll get through this, Jamie, and we will find the man that did this." Frank promises his youngest.

"I hope so. I can't keep doing this." He replies wiping the tears away with his free hand that was in a cast just like the other now.

Watching this Danny silently swore he would catch the man or men that were behind this no matter what the cost.

**What do you guys think? ** **Please let me know! Hopefully some Eddie next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods.**

**Thank you for all the reviews like usual! Please keep it up! **

Jamie finds himself thinking more and more about the day that it all started. No matter how hard he tries he has no memory of the actual event but it's not that he can't get out of his head. It's Eddie and what she did. Was she right in firing her gun?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Frank asks joining his youngest son in the kitchen.'

"Do you think Eddie was right in firing her gun?" Jamie asks after a moment of silence. Most of the family has made it very clear that they hope Eddie loses her badge, everybody but his father.

"As your father I hope she loses her badge. Nothing will ever compare to the fury I felt when I had first heard that you were shot by a fellow officer and the sight of you so weak and frail afterwards only fueled my fury, I can't lose you Jamie." Frank replies meeting his youngest son's blue eyes. "But I do know that if she had not done what she did you would not be sitting here. If the men had succeeded in kidnapping you, you would have bled to death within hours from the internal bleeding you were suffering from the initial crash…but she also did not follow NYPD protocol she should not have been firing her gun with a head wound."

"So you're saying she should lose her badge. If the circumstances were different and I wasn't already dying and she had killed me she would be looking at murder charges as well, wouldn't she?" Jamie's entire posture seems to collapse and his eyes are drained of any hope that was in them.

"Most likely, yes."

"I just can't find it in me to blame her or hate her for what she did. I'm not happy she did what she did but I can't find it in me to hate her like everybody else seems to be more than happy to do. Can you imagine what it is like for her at the 12th, the hateful comments that she must be getting? She never came to the hospital or called….I think she blames herself and no matter what I think that's wrong because I think that she feels she did the right thing in the moment…Doesn't that count for anything?" Jamie lets the tears of confusion and hurt that he had bottled up spill down his cheeks.

"Jamie, we can only guess at what Edit was feeling in that moment. The only way you can get answers to the some of the questions you are asking is by asking her yourself. Call her Jamie, it will make you feel better and I am sure if she is really the person that you describe her to be then she will be happy that you called." Frank squeezes his youngest son's shoulder lightly, cautious of any wounds before heading out to begin his work day leaving Jamie wondering and trying to collect the courage he would need to call his partner.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"These bastards are getting us nowhere ! They didn't even bother to set up a time to meet with the guy that was paying them!" Danny snaps throwing the cell phone that had been used to set up the break in to his father's house on the desk.

"Does Jamie have any idea of anybody that would want to harm him?" Maria asks exhaustion in her eyes.

"He couldn't think of anybody….but maybe we should start digging. Have him look through files of recent arrest he has made, guys he went to Harvard with, maybe he would remember something." Danny replies thinking out loud.

"But he would need to look through the files. We would either have to go to him or he comes here and from what I have seen of him he shouldn't be going much of anywhere." Maria replies applying reason to Danny's plan.

"I'll go get him after we get a complete list of names, he'll be fine. Plus if Erin finds out I was having him do anything but sleep she'll have my head so I would much rather do it here where she is less likely to walk in." Danny replies already turning to his computer.

"I still say this is a bad idea Reagan."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie could not believe his brother actually talked him into this and is actually getting away with it. Danny had managed to somehow talk his grandpa into letting him sneak Jamie out for the afternoon, promising to have him home before Erin came to check up on him or his father came home.

Jamie has been sitting at his brother's desk with his brother going through countless names and files for the past 2 hours. Jamie was starting to get uncomfortable within the first half hour but now as the pain killers ware off his entire body aches and the slightest movement or taking a too deep of breath sends pain through his entire body.

"Danny, we're getting nowhere and I'm starting to not feel so great." Jamie finally speaks up after a sharp pain from moving the wrong way almost made him cry out in pain.

"Just a couple more, there has to be somebody that sticks out to you. People don't just decide their going to kidnap a cop. They knew who you were and targeted you specifically." Danny argues desperation to find some kind of lead. He couldn't just sit by and wait for the next attack on his brother.

"Danny, he's not looking well, maybe you should take him home." Maria speaks up. She has been watching Jamie sense he got here and he increasingly is getting more uncomfortable and he even looks like he might be coming down with a fever.

"He's fine. Jamie, think back anybody at Harvard maybe? Did you look through that list?" Danny asks his brother desperation in his voice.

"Danny…I can't think of anybody. Hell half these names I don't even recognize." Jamie snaps pain filling his entire body, exhaustion catching up to him and being totally honest he feels like he is beginning to catch a cold.

Maria has had enough of sitting there watching Jamie suffer and Danny clearly not giving in. Pulling out her cell phone she sends a quick text to somebody that will without a doubt help Jamie get home.

"Arnold Blake, Marcus Kreisler, David Greene, Mike House, Lance Night, Greg Belle, Marissa Grey, Henry Lee, Terrance York…." Danny has turned to yelling out names at his brother hoping to get some kind of reaction from his brother.

"Danny….wait Dave Greene? Danny, I remember him; he was in one of my classes at Harvard. We had gotten into an argument over something stupid in class, I had showed him up. After that he pretty much made it his job to make my life miserable while at Harvard. He really hated me after I scored the highest on the test and didn't even become a lawyer. But he was just a school bully." Jamie explains even though doubt that this guy has anything to deal with what happened to him.

"Good, kid. Any other names stick out?" Danny asks thrusting another list of names into his brother's hands.

Jamie scans through the names the best he can but exhaustion and the ever distracting pain is making it hard for him to focus. Just as he is about to give the list of names back to his brother a name sticks out Michael Lance. He had gone to the Police Academy with him. Michael was one of the guys that were in his third attempt, when he had heard who Jamie was he would follow him asking weird questions about his family and even followed Jamie home at one point. Jamie has never been one to be actually scared of somebody but this guy was one of the types of people you didn't want to run into when you were by yourself.

"Danny, Michael Lance." Jamie hands the paper back but before he can explain who he is Erin interrupts.

"What were you two thinking? Jamie, get up I'm taking you home. Danny, I'll deal with you later." Erin gives her older brother a murderous look before turning to her younger brother. Erin gently grabs her younger brother's arm and helps him stand on his one leg. The motion of standing up makes Jamie whimper and blink away tears, the motion to much for his newly stitched wounds and sore body. Erin lets him lean on her as she helps him get the crutches beneath him.

Before heading out of Danny's prescient Erin gives Danny one last glare making it very clear she is going to deal with him later.

**What do you guys think? What is your opinion on Eddie? Did anything in this chapter make you change your mind maybe? Was Danny right to push Jamie like that? Please review and let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

"I heard about what happened, how's Jamie?" Linda greets her sister-in-law as she joins her in helping out with the night's Sunday dinner.

"Sore, he's been in and out of sleep sense I brought him home. He has a fever. I don't know if he's getting sick or if one of his wounds is infected. I can't look because it hurts too much for him to sit up now. If he's getting sick I'm going to skin your husband." Erin replies anger in her voice as she cuts the vegetables for dinner.

"Danny was just doing what he thought was right and Jamie did agree with it and Henry let them go. It's not just Danny's fault Erin." Linda defends her husband.

"Oh I know. I haven't said a damn word to grandpa sense I got here and Jamie's crutches are in the living room making it impossible for him to get up if he wanted to." Erin replies furious. "If Danny wanted Jamie's help they could have at least done it here! He didn't have to drag Jamie to his prescient! Danny was wrong and if he hadn't of put the damn idea in Jamie's head, Jamie wouldn't be in the pain he's in and probably wouldn't have the fever! Of course grandpa is going to go along with anything that will close the damn case the fastest! None of them bothered to take into consideration Jamie's health. When Jamie wanted to go home Danny wouldn't even stop! Maria had to text me to come get him!" Erin snaps at Linda.

"If you want before dinner I can help you change Jamie's bandages and clean the wounds. That way we will know what his fever is from hopefully." Linda replies trying to calm Erin down some.

"Thank you Linda. I'm sorry…I just fear for Jamie. He's already been through so much and has so much further to go. I don't think he even realizes his limits…" Erin sighs. "And the worst part of it is it's not over."

The sound of the front door opening and Frank's familiar footsteps interrupts the girls' conversation.

"Is Jamie upstairs?" he greets the two women.

"Yeah he's been in and out of sleep sense I brought him home. He has a fever of a 101. He's in serious pain. I tried to get him to eat something for lunch, considering Danny didn't even bother to get him some kind of food for lunch, but he refuses. I hoping he'll eat something tonight for dinner." Erin tells her dad.

"I'm going to go up and see him now. If one of you has the time, could you please come up with me and maybe we can get his bandages changes." Frank replies exhaustion and worry clear in voice.

"I'll come up and help you. I'll be right back down to help you Erin." Linda promises giving Erin's shoulder a squeeze before following Frank.

Frank opens the door to his son's room slowly not sure if Jamie is awake.

"Hi." Jamie greets his father tiredly. Frank turns on the light and enters the room with Linda close behind.

"How are you feeling?" Frank asks sitting down beside Jamie on the bed.

"Sore and drained." Jamie replies honestly.

"Can you sit up? We need to change your bandages and sure one of the wounds isn't infected." Linda replies with the stuff they would need already in hand.

Jamie nods in understanding. Using his arms for support he carefully starts to sit up, grimacing as his wounds and ribs protest.

Frank places a hand on Jamie's back helping him stay upright when it is clear that Jamie is struggling to keep himself upright.

Linda carefully removes Jamie's shirt with Frank's help, making Jamie whimper and blink away tears, the pain clearly too much.

Slowly Linda unwraps the bandages till Jamie's wounds were exposed. Carefully Linda inspects each, whenever she touches one in a tender spot Jamie winces or a couple of times cry out, tears stinging his eyes. Frank holds him still and tries to keep Jamie distracted by talking to him.

"Several of them look infected. A couple of them have even reopened themselves. Whoever had stitched them closed the last time did a poor job. I think that is what caused them to get infected because you can tell where the nurse or doctor did a sloppy job of stitching them up again. I would take him to the ER tomorrow or later tonight. He needs antibiotics. Some of them also have puss coming out of them. Right now I can clean them the best I can but he needs antibiotics to help with the infection and this one here from the removal of kidney is slowly reopening and needs to be stitched back up again." Linda explains pointing things out to Frank as she does. Jamie knows he should be listening as well but couldn't focus. He just buries his face into Frank's shoulder, tears of pain in his eyes. He no longer feels like an adult but like a child again in desperate need for his father.

Gently Linda cleans the wounds the best she can and slows the bleeding from the ones that are split open again before bandaging Jamie again. Gathering the supplies she leaves father and son with one last smile before closing the door behind her.

Frank gently lays his feverish son back down, pulling the sheets back over him.

"I'm sorry Dad. I know I shouldn't have gone today with Danny…I just want to find the guys behind this. I'm tired of being scared." Jamie tries to explain to his dad, exhaustion in his voice.

"Jamie, its fine I understand. Just promise me you won't do it again." Frank replies. He places a hand on Jamie forehead to find that Erin is right Jamie is burning up.

"Dad, can I call Eddie tonight?" Jamie asks tiredly looking at his father expectantly.

"We'll see how you feel later on. Get some sleep Jamie. In the morning we'll go to the ER and see about getting you some antibiotics." Frank replies before giving his son's shoulder one last squeeze before slipping back out the door, turning the light off as he goes.

As soon as the door closes he can hear the yelling of his two oldest children. Both of them are screaming at each other in a full blown argument. Frank heads downstairs to find Erin yelling at Danny her face flushed with fury. Danny yells back just as loud, anger in his eyes.

"Both of you stop it. What happened happened. Your brother is not feeling well and is trying to sleep. Danny I don't want to ever hear that you took Jamie out like that again when he's not doing well without my permission. Erin, I know you're upset but screaming at Danny isn't going to make it any better. Now can we all behave like civilized people?" Frank asks his two oldest meeting each of their eyes.

They both mumble and apology before going back to what they were doing before.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The following day Frank had taken Jamie to the ER as promised. The doctor apologizes multiple times for the sloppy work of one of his staff members as he treats Jamie himself, making sure the infections aren't internal as well. He cleans the wounds and stiches the ones that needed it once again before prescribing Jamie some antibiotics and telling Frank to bring him back if he shows any signs of an infection again.

Jamie currently watches the buildings go by as his father drives him back home. His entire body aches and he feels at total loss of energy. His father makes a turn that Jamie knows doesn't lead them in the direction of home.

"Dad, where are we going?" Jamie asks sitting up right to look at his father.

"To have lunch with somebody I know you have wanted to talk to." Frank replies.

"Eddie?" Jamie asks his heart leaping at the thought of seeing his partner again after so long.

"Yes, I figured there are just some things you cannot discuss over the phone and I am quite interested as well in hearing what Miss. Janko as to say."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. School has been taking up a lot of my schedule. My apologies but unfortunately my schedule right now isn't really in my control. Onto the reason you guys are here!**

Eddie sits in the dining room of the fine restaurant by herself, her heart racing and knots in her stomach. She taps her foot anxiously; her need to flee back to the 12th is almost overwhelming. Having her coworkers' cold glares on her back has to be better than sitting under the Commissioner's gaze and seeing Jamie.

Jamie, a name that brings so much emotion for her. She cares for him in ways she knows she shouldn't but now along with those feelings comes guilt, fear and depression.

She had almost lost him and it is her fault, she had shot him not once but twice and he had almost died because of her.

Anxiously she glances at the clock, it reads 11:30 the exact time the Commissioner has asked her to be here and as she looks down from the clock she watches sight of Commissioner Reagan and Jamie.

The sight of Jamie makes her want to burst into tears. His skin is pale, pain is in his grey blue eyes, both his arms are in casts, he moves about this crutches and various bruises and cuts still are visible but beginning to fade with age.

She rises to her feet trying not to show the emotion Jamie brings up in her.

"You can relax Officer Janko." Frank greets her before taking a seat himself with Jamie taking the seat beside him.

"Hey Eddie, how are you?" Jamie asks his own stomach in knots as he tries to break the tension in the air.

"I'm hanging in there. How are you?" Eddie finds herself asking even though she fears that she already knows the answer.

"Hanging in there." Jamie replies giving her a weak smile.

"Jamie, don't give me the typical BS answer. Really, how are you? I never really heard." Eddie replies needing to know if it is as bad as people say it is.

"Really I'm fine Eddie I could be worse. I just broke a couple of bones; it's really not as bad as some people make it out to be." Jamie replies skipping around the internal damage and multiple surgeries.

"People don't walk away from getting shot twice with just a couple of broken bones. I remember what happened Jamie, and there was a lot of blood, much of it yours so cut the bull crap. You're not making me feel better." Eddie doesn't care if the PC is there or not for at the moment it feels like just her and Jamie.

Before either can reply a waiter shows up asking if they are ready to order. Eddie doesn't bother to put thought into her order she just picks the first thing she sees off the menu.

The waiter leaves all three orders in hand. Jamie doesn't answer her question for a couple of tense moments before he sighs and finally meets her eyes.

"I guess it is bad, but it really could have been worse I broke a couple of ribs, there was some internal bleeding but the doctors were able to take care of it. My lungs collapsed but they're healing now and are ok." Jamie tries the best he can to pass it off as being not that bad. He isn't blind he can see the bags under Eddie's eyes from lack of sleep, the stress lines, and can hear the sadness in her voice. She comes off strong but in reality she is breaking inside.

"You make it sound like no big deal but people that are close to you have made it very clear that it is much worse than what you are saying."

"People that are close to me, Eddie who talked to you?" Jamie asks his heart already sinking knowing the answer.

"Danny came by the prescient. He had to ask me some questions for the investigation. No big deal." Eddie shrugs it off even though the words that Danny Reagan had said to her that day still rings in her head.

"Eddie whatever Danny said to you he was wrong to have said it. I'm sorry my brother hurt you." Jamie replies already imagining just what Danny had said to her and how he would have said it. Through this entire thing Danny has made it very clear that he hopes Eddie loses her badge. Most of his family seems to agree on it, some, like Danny, say she should even go to jail.

"Jamie, your brother and the entire NYPD has made it very clear to me how they feel about what happened that day and just what should happen to me. Not one of them has been nice to me. Those that I have heard stand up for me behind my back won't say anything to my face because even with them I can see in their eyes that they hate me for almost killing you. EVERYBODY likes you Jamie and hurting you was like I had shot all of their own brother's or their best friend and the fact that you're a Reagan only adds to it, because not only do people hate me that know you but people that know your family hates me! Which everybody knows goes much further than our damn department! After your brother screamed at me in front of the entire department, making it very clear his opinion and happily pointing out what the bullets from my gun did to you the entire room applauded him after he left. Not one of them said anything nice to me. Those that said anything to me were rude and honestly cruel. After they made it clear how they feel I couldn't call you or see you at the hospital I didn't want to imagine what you would think of me. Jamie, what do you think? Do you believe I should lose my shield?" Eddie could no longer hold up the tough exterior she has so carefully put up she broke down, tears silently falling down her cheeks.

Jamie doesn't say anything for a minute his own heart aching with what he has just been told. His partner has not left the incident without it affecting her. It clearly has affected her day to day life and it tares Jamie apart to know she is hurting worse than he had predicted but her actions have affected him as well. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't wonder if she was right to have fired her weapon that day, he tries to desperately remember what happened that day but it's all a blank and he relies entirely on bias statements from family members or friends.

"Eddie, I don't remember anything from the incident. All I can remember is going to work and heading out to the car with you. I can remember waking up at one point and being in serious pain but other than that it's all a blank. Eddie, what happened that day? What was going through your head?" Jamie asks biting his lip hard trying not to cry.

"I can still recall most of it like it was yesterday. I remember the sight of the SUV speeding towards your side of the car but I couldn't do anything. They had it us. I can still feel the pain of slamming my head against the steering wheel, blood was dripping into my eye when I had finally began to take in my surroundings again. I can see you in the passenger seat blood was everywhere. Your pants were soaked with it from the injury in your leg. I had thought you were going to die right there in front of me. The men had gotten out of the SUV and were walking toward us. They had gotten your door off with little problem and were taking you out of the car. It was then that I realized this was no accident, they were targeting you, and they were going to take you to God knows where and do who knows what. I couldn't let that happen. You were already at least five feet away by the time I had my gun drawn. I told them to drop you, they didn't listen. I couldn't see straight but I knew if I didn't do something they were going to take you. So I fired aimlessly. They had dropped you after I fired off a round. I remember getting out of the car with a bullet wound of my own to the side that was just flesh deep and heading towards you. It wasn't until I had gotten beside you and had you in my arms that I realized I had shot you, my own damn partner. Welsh and Serge show up shortly later and I will never forget the look of shock in their eyes." Eddie replies going through the story again but this time including those small details that she knows Jamie wants and needs to hear, tears stream down her cheeks now her heart aching from the memory and her fear of what Jamie will say is almost overwhelming. If he turns his back on her then she knows she will no longer have it in her to keep the strong exterior and something will break in her to never be fixed again if he treats her same way everybody else has.

"Eddie, my doctor said that if you had not fired off those shots and they had succeeded in kidnapping me, I would have died within hours from the severe internal bleeding. You firing those bullets, no matter how wrong according to protocol, had saved my life; those bullets gave me a fighting chance. No matter what Eddie you are my partner and my friend. I know now that you did what you thought was right and that is what matters to me, rather I died that day or lived. Do I agree with what you did? Not entirely but it did save my life and no matter what I will have your back Eddie." Jamie replies after a moment of silence. His dad who has sit beside him during this entire conversation silently listening can't help but smile at his youngest son. His mother's wisdom and compassion clear in each of his words. He has thought long and hard about what he was going to say to her today, already knowing it will have a great effect on her.

"You have no idea what that means to me." Eddie laughs lightly wiping tears away with the back of her hand as she does.

"Officer Janko, I cannot promise you your shield, I can promise you my support though. You have given me the other side of the story, the side that nobody seems willing or capable of putting themselves in. You did what you thought was right and in the process gave my son a fighting chance." Frank speaks up smiling at the young officer before him.

"Thank you, sir…How likely is it that I will keep my badge?" she asks fearing the answer.

"I'm not sure but hopefully Internal Affairs will take into consideration the circumstances."

After that the lunch is lighter and both Eddie and Jamie find themselves smiling as they talk. Jamie even couldn't help but blush multiple times when both his father and partner decide to tell embarrassing stories about his past.

Two hours after they had arrived Jamie and Frank are back in the car they had come in. Jamie is slumps tiredly against the door, his body no longer running on nerves or excitement. His entire body aches and he has goose bumps up and down his arms.

"You didn't eat much of the soup you ordered and you got really quiet towards the end. Are you feeling ok?" Frank asks looking towards his son worriedly.

"Just tired and sore, it was getting hard to sit in those chairs after awhile. My ribs and wounds were starting to protest." Jamie admits trying to keep his eyes open as he nears home.

"Do you feel better now, knowing Eddie's side?" Frank asks as they pull onto the street of the house.

"Yes and no. I am happy to know that she didn't just shoot fully knowing she was shooting at me but seeing the pain in her eyes, dad, made my heartache for her and how the guys back at the station are treating her is just wrong. I hate seeing her hurt, knowing I will not be able to be there and help her."

"Unfortunately this is one of those situations where everybody has an opinion and some of them voice it and make it clear in ways they shouldn't."

"Like Danny. I can't believe he did that to her. Knowing Danny he did it in a way that grabs attention and humiliates and puts down whoever his anger is targeted at." Jamie sighs knowing fully just what it feels like to have Danny Reagan's anger aimed towards you all too well.

Frank doesn't comment knowing Jamie didn't need one. Frank gets out of the car once safely home and helps Jamie into the house, where Jamie settles himself into his old room where he falls asleep immediately, exhaustion taking over his worn body. Frank closes the bedroom door pride in his son beaming in his smile.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They have failed in getting him, but this time they won't because after all if you want it done right, do it yourself.

**This was supposed to be longer but it's getting late and it's a school night, hopefully another update later this week or this weekend but no promises. **

**How did you like the chapter? Are you proud of Jamie for handling the way in which he did? How do you feel for Eddie? Any guesses on who the guys behind this are? Maybe the names that Jamie gave Danny in previous chapters? What do these jerks have planned and will Danny catch them before they hurt Jamie again? Much more whump/hurt/comfort ahead! Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
